


Undercover Girlfriend

by Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Handsy Dean Winchester, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex in the Impala, Topping from the Bottom, Undercover as a Couple, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl/pseuds/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl
Summary: Based on a prompt from Dirty Supernatural Imagines on Tumblr, You and Dean go undercover on a case, and Dean gets a little too into it and starts getting handsy with you. Has he been harboring feelings for you, or just really good at acting like your boyfriend?





	Undercover Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> “Imagine having to act as Dean’s girlfriend for a case and him taking advantage of the opportunity and getting a little hands.”  
> DirtySupernaturalImagines|Tumblr

“That the place?” Y/N asked staring at the grey and white Craftsman-style house with the for sale sign in the front yard. It was a cute little house. Grey and white. Two floors. Cozy little front porch. Beautiful flowers and trees making up the landscape. It’d be perfect for a couple or family, but not really a house for a hunter. Hunters don’t get the luxury of settling down.

“Yeah,” Dean answered her looking around her from the driver’s seat, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel. “There’s been reports that the real estate agent hasn’t been what she seems. And Sam caught her eyes flashing.”

“So, skinwalker,” Y/N confirmed, looking at Dean. She’d been hunting with Sam, Dean, and Cas for awhile now, but she never could quite get used to how green Dean’s eyes were. The way his lashes fanned out and framed those gorgeous eyes.

“Yeah, skinwalker,” Dean confirmed looking at her. Y/N could melt under his gaze, but she’d never admit that to him. There was no way she was his type. “Now, remember, we’re going in as a couple buying their first home together.”

“Got it. Let’s rock and roll,” Y/N smiled before opening the passenger door to Baby.

◌ ◈ ◌

“The kitchen’s been completely renovated,” the skinwalker real estate agent told Dean and Y/N as she walked them through the house. Dean had his arm on the small of her back since the moment they walked through the front door. “All new appliances, marble countertops, and brand new kitchen island.”

“That’s great, isn’t that right, sweetheart?” Dean smiled at Y/N.

“It is. My boyfriend here loves to cook!” Y/N exclaimed patting her hand against Dean’s chest and leaning into him. “I keep telling him he should open his own restaurant.”

“Maybe someday,” Dean winked. “Now the important question, how’s the master bedroom?”

◌ ◈ ◌

“How long have you two been together?” The skinwalker asked as she led them upstairs.

“Two years,” Dean answered, his hand still firmly pressed against her lower back. “We got into a fender bender. Totally her fault, but she stole my heart.”

“Hey! You stopped short, sweetie,” Y/N laughed, staying in character. She found it hard, but Dean made it look so easy. He was a natural at this, and it kinda surprised her. Who knew the womanizing hunter could act like the perfect boyfriend?!

“What a cute story,” the skinwalker told them, leading them into the first door on the right. “Here’s the master bedroom, with a master bath attached. There’s also a walk-in closet with ample storage.”

“Oh yeah, where the magic happens,” Dean’s said, his eyebrows moving up and down suggestively. His hand moved down to her ass, giving it a squeeze. Y/N eyes widened slightly, not expecting Dean to get so handy with her. And of course, the skinwalker noticed it.

“Who are you?” the skinwalker asked them, her eyes glowing in anger.

Dean laughed humorlessly before his face steeled in determination. “Your worst nightmare,” he told her, quickly pulling his gun out and shooting her with a silver bullet.

“Gross,” Y/N said as she watched the skin melt off the skinwalker.

◌ ◈ ◌

Back in Baby, after Dean and Y/N cleaned up the scene, Y/N turned to Dean as he drove back to the bunker. “I’m sorry about that back there. You, uh, just shocked me a little there. I mean I get it, you had to sell he whole couple thing.”

“What makes you think I did it just for that?” Dean glances at her with an eyebrow raised before his eyes went back to the road. Trees flashed by in blurs of green as Dean sped along the open road.

Y/N laughed loudly, before the laugh faded off when she realized Dean wasn’t laughing. “Wait, are you serious? Why would you grab my ass then?”

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” Dean asked sarcastically as he slowed down and pulled off to the sid of the road. “I think you’re hot.”

“Yeah, right,” Y/N rolled her eyes. “I’m not your type, Dean.”

“Guess I just have to prove it to you, sweetheart,” Dean whispered huskily, leaning his body towards her. His hand gently pushed her hair behind her ear, his fingers gently tracing the line of her jaw before holding her chin and leaning closer to her. He paused, just a breath away from her lips, looking into her eyes and giving her a chance to back out. Instead, it was her turn to shock him as she closed the distance between them.

Dean’s eyes widened slightly when Y/N’s lips pressed against his before closing. They got lost in the passion of it, their tongues intertwining as the kiss got hotter. He tasted exactly like she always imagined, something utterly “Dean” with a shot of whiskey.

Dean pulled her onto his lap, his hands moving up her thighs and sliding around to grab her ass. She could feel how hard he was as she grinded against him, getting as much friction as she could. She felt completely soaked, needing him like he was a drug she couldn’t get enough of.

Y/N pulled back breathlessly staring into those gorgeous green eyes once again. The windows of Baby were fogged up and it was getting hotter by the second inside that ‘67 Chevy Impala. “It’s hotter than a sauna in here, Winchester, and we are wearing way too much clothing,” she whispered, her fingers playing with the buttons on his flannel shirt.

“Fuck. You’re so fucking hot,” Dean growled out huskily. He unbuttoned her own flannel with a speed like no other, sliding it down her arms and tossing it aside. She did the same for him before sliding her hands underneath his t-shirt. She lifted the shirt off of him, her eyes drifting over his torso once it was. He stared at her as her fingers brushed over his soft, yet toned skin, her fingers going down further, stroking his hardened cock through the denim of his jeans. He let out a groan before pulling her tank top off and unhooking her bra, before removing that too.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he groaned out. They unbuttoned each other’s jeans at the same time. He helped her out of hers, taking her panties down at the same time. Dean lifted his hips to help her take his jeans off, his boxer briefs coming down with them.

Y/N bit her lip at the sight of his hard cock. The size and girth of it was impressive. “Like what you see?” He asked her, his own hunger for her noticeable in his voice.

“Oh hell yeah,” Y/N looked up into his eyes. Her moan echoed through the car as his fingers brushed through her folds, her hands on his shoulder to keep herself steady.

“You’re so wet and ready for me,” Dean licked his lips, sliding one of his fingers into her pussy.

“Fuck, Dean, stop being such a tease,” Y/N moaned out. “More!”

“As you wish,” Dean smirked adding a finger, pumping them through her and stretching her out, getting her ready for him. It didn’t take him long at all for him to find the right spot, his fingers hitting it on every thrust.

“Fuck! Dean! Right there!” Y/N screamed out feeling her core tighten with her impending orgasm. “Yes! Yes! Dean!” Her orgasm exploded brought her, leaving her shuddering breathlessly against him.

He waited patiently for her to catch her breath before slowly pulling his fingers out of her, bringing them up to those plump lips of his and sucking her juices off of them.

“Will you fuck me already, Winchester?” Y/n begged him, practically twitching for another release.

“My pleasure,” Dean smirked sexily. His hands grabbed her waist, lifting her up and lining himself up. He lowered her down slowly, moaning at the way he stretched her out. He let her adjust once she was fully seated until she was begging him to move.

He slowly pulled out of her before slamming her down hard onto him, his cock hitting that right spot once again. “Fuck, Dean,” Y/N moaned gripping his shoulders tighter. He kept up the pace, slowly out, fast and hard back in. She threw her head back in pleasure, as Dean’s teeth and lips grazed along her neck. All her senses were on fire as the pleasure courses through her, the sounds of their moans echoing in the small space.

Dean’s thrusts got faster and wilder as he got closer. His fingers rubbed fast gentle circles on her clit, pushing her over the edge, her walls clenching around him as her second orgasm courses through her like electricity.

Dean thrusted a few more times before stilling deep inside her, shooting his hot seed as he followed her with his own sweet release.

Y/N leaned her forehead against his as they struggled to catch their breath, the sweat dripping down their bodies. When Dean was soft once again, he slowly pulled out with a hiss, but neither one of them was in a rush to move apart.

“Do you believe me now?” Dean looked into her eyes with a look Y/N had never seen on his face before. Vulnerability. In that moment Y/N knew she wasn’t just a one night stand to him.

“I do believe you,” she told him, a smirk slowly spreading on her face. “Now why don’t we put our clothes back on and continue this back at the bunker.”

“Have I mentioned how hot you were?” Dean smirked, kissing her deeply before they pulled apart to get dress. “And that’s even if I can wait that long,” he winked as he buttoned his jeans.

“I mean, I guess we can totally make a few stops on the way,” Y/N smiled at Dean, who was smiling right back at her. He turned the key and pulled out onto the road, speeding towards the Bunker.


End file.
